


twin moons and tinted sunlight

by sydneygremlins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, big gay, headcanon for after the serpent and the storm, space lesbians, thirteen is a dumbass lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: thirteen/rose fluff fic. i love them. my babies. headcanon after the events of the serpent and the storm by flamethrower, however that ends up being resolved anyway.
Relationships: The Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	twin moons and tinted sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/gifts).

The sunlight cast an orange hue on Rose’s face. The Doctor smiled nervously, taking Rose’s hand as they stepped out of the TARDIS.   
The twin moons rose in one direction, the orange sun set in another. Rose looked around in wonder. It never failed to make the Doctor’s chest ache when Rose did that- finding beauty in everything, even when she had seen so many beautiful sights.   
The Doctor tugged her out on to the rippling sea of grass, which stretched out across the hills as far as she could see. The Doctor twirled Rose around, grasping both her hands and letting Rose spin and fall into her arms. Rose laughed her beautiful, wonderful laugh, and the Doctor’s hearts skipped. The Doctor laughed too, and sank down to the ground, Rose right in front of her.   
She rested her chin on Rose’s shoulder, and they watched the sun sink slowly beneath the horizon.  
“Doctor?”   
“Mmh?”  
“Thank you.”  
“What for?”  
“Bringing me here. With you. Thank you.”  
The Doctor smiled at that, and pressed a kiss to Rose’s jaw.  
“Don’t mention it.”


End file.
